The described invention relates in general to a connector system for use with electronic devices, and more specifically to a connector system for connecting printed circuit boards, flex circuits, or other devices to one another at the edges thereof.
In electronics, printed circuit boards (PCBs) are used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using conductive pathways etched from copper sheets laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. Alternative names for such devices include printed wiring boards (PWB) or etched wiring boards. After populating a PCB substrate with electronic components, a printed circuit assembly (PCA) is formed. PCBs are rugged, inexpensive, and can be highly reliable. PCBs require much more layout effort and higher initial cost than either wire-wrapped or point-to-point constructed circuits, but are typically much cheaper, faster, and consistent in high-volume production. PCBs are widely used in the electronics industry in a variety of products including computers, servers, televisions and telecommunication devices.
The use of multiple, interconnected PCBs, which are stacked or otherwise arranged is not uncommon in the electronics industry. However, existing connectors typically cannot accommodate two opposing printed circuit boards or other devices that are positioned adjacent to one another. Furthermore, existing connectors may not hold circuit boards together in a manner that is secure or stable enough for certain applications such as, for example, avionics. Thus, there is an ongoing need for a connector system that is compatible with thin printed circuit boards, flex circuits, and other similar devices, and that allows stable, end-to-end or edge-to-edge connections between boards.